(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an intermediate transfer device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
A tandem-type color printer, which is a type of an image forming apparatus, includes four image forming units, each of which including components such as a charger, a developing device, and a photoconductor drum (an example of an electrostatic latent image carrier). The four image forming units form yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K) toner images (examples of developer images).
By using a first-transfer roller, the color toner images, which have been formed by the image forming units, are transferred (first-transferred) to an intermediate transfer belt (an example of an intermediate transfer member) so as to overlap one another. By using a second-transfer roller, the toner images on the intermediate transfer belt are transferred (second-transferred) to a sheet.
Therefore, the intermediate transfer belt, to which the toner images are first-transferred, needs to keep a predetermined positional relationship with the photoconductor drum.
The intermediate transfer belt is supported by frames (examples of frame members) that are disposed on the two sides of the intermediate transfer belt in the width direction of the intermediate transfer belt so as to be rotatable in the circumferential direction with plural rollers. The intermediate transfer belt, the frames, the rollers, and other members are unitized as an intermediate transfer device.
Therefore, to keep an appropriate positional relationship between the intermediate transfer belt and the photoconductor drum, it is effective to reduce the strain in the frames of the intermediate transfer device.